Erza Scarlet
Erza Scarlet (エルザ・スカーレット Eruza Sukāretto) jest magiem Klasy S i członkinią Gildii Fairy Tail. Popularność zdobyła dzięki swoim unikatowym umiejętnościom. Należy do Drużyny Natsu. Jest również jedną z głównych bohaterek serii.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 10, strona 11 Wygląd thumb|left|130px|Erza w swoim normalnym ubraniu Erza jest młodą kobietą o długich, szkarłatnych włosach i brązowych oczach. Jej prawe oko zostało zaimplantowane przez Porlyusicę, a na nadgarstkach ma mało widoczne blizny po kajdankach. Wyróżnia się swoją smukłą i zgrabną sylwetką, którą podziwiają nawet kobiety. Charakteryzuje się również dość obfitym biustem. Na co dzień ubiera się w wykonaną na zamówienie zbroję Heart Kreuz, błękitną spódnicę, a na nogi zakłada czarne buty. Symbol gildii jest ciemnoniebieski i umieszczony w górnej części lewego ramienia. Erza specjalizuje się w Podmianie, toteż zmienia nie tylko swoje codzienne ubranie, ale także zbroje. Osobowość Erza jest niezwykle surową osobą, często krytykuje zachowanie i nawyki pozostałych członków gildii.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 10, strony 12-15 Jest niecierpliwa, nie znosi ludzi, którzy nie odpowiadają od razu na pytania. To w połączeniu z tragicznym dzieciństwem sprawiło, że większość jej znajomych czuje się niezręcznie w jej towarzystwie.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 89, strona 10 Jednakże wierzy ona w sprawiedliwość i odczuwa dumę z bycia magiem Fairy Tail.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 46, strona 5 Według Lucy, Erza jest "piękna, ciepła i pełna pasji". Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 178, strona 8 Jellal, po utracie wspomnień, pamiętał jedynie jej imię, przy czym stwierdził, że jest ono "pełne dobroci, blasku i ciepła". Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 146, strony 18-19 Mimo takich opinii, Erza samą siebie nazywa beksą, która nie potrafi ochronić tych, na których jej zależy, np. Roba próbującego ocalić ją od śmierci, czy porwanego zamiast niej Jellala, któremu zrobiono pranie mózgu.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 91, strony 15-20 Ponadto uważa, że odczuwa dyskomfort, kiedy nie ma na sobie zbroi, zapewniającej jej bezpieczeństwo.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 77, strona 17 Mimo to podczas krzyżowania mieczy z Ikarugą przezwyciężyła swój strach i walczyła bez zbroi. Pomijając jej zachowanie i ubieranie się w dość konserwatywny sposób, Erza niejednokrotnie udowodniła, że lubi się stroić. Wiele jej zbroi jest dość skąpych, uwydatniających przy okazji jej kobiece kształty. Ma niekiedy skłonności do ubierania się w dość wyzywający sposób.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 75, strona 14Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 131, strona 4 Scarlet nie ma problemu z prezentowaniem swojego ciała mężczyznom, albo przynajmniej towarzyszom z gildii. Nie odczuwa żadnego zażenowania, kiedy zaprasza Natsu i Graya do wspólnej kąpieli lub, kiedy wspomina, że wspólnie brali prysznice będąc jeszcze dziećmi. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 47, strona 12 Podczas kąpieli w gorących źródłach, wyczuwa obecność podglądaczy i zaprasza ich do siebie szokując tym samym Wendy.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 261, strony 19-20 Lucy oznajmia, że Erza ma także nawyk wpełzania do jej łóżka, kiedy dzielą pokój podczas Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 281: strona 18 Erza nie może także spożywać alkoholu. Gdy jest bowiem pijana, zachowuje sią agresywnie wobec towarzyszy i wydaje się mieć kłopoty z rozpoznawaniem innych. Levy wspomina, że Erza lubi powieści erotyczne. Historia thumb|left|150px|Erza rozpacza po utracie przyjaciół Erza dorastała w mieście Rosemary, w tym samym miejscu gdzie mieszkali Simon i Kagura. Gdy wioska została zaatakowana przez wyznawców Zerefa, Erza ukryła Kagurę w jednej ze skrzyń, jednak w wyniku tych działań sama została schwytana. We wczesnym dzieciństwie, Erza została uwięziona przez wyznawców kultu Mrocznej Magii i zmuszona do budowy Wieży Niebios, konstrukcji przeznaczonej do wskrzeszenia Zerefa.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 80, strona 13 Jej towarzyszami niedoli były w większości dzieci, m.in. Jellal Fernandes, Shô, Simon, Wally Buchanan i Millianna. Podczas rozmowy o swoich imionach, stwierdziła, że nazywa się po prostu "Erza", więc Jellal nadał jej nazwisko "Scarlet". Uważał, że nawiązuje tym do koloru jej włosów.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 163, strony 16-17 Mimo trudnych warunków i niewdzięcznej pracy, Erza zaprzyjaźniła się z innymi dziećmi. Lubiła także wysłuchiwac historii Roba, maga w podeszłym wieku należącym do Fairy Tail, który opowiedział jej o magii i swojej gildii.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 81, strony 14-15Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 89, strona 3 Pewnego dnia w X776 roku, Shô wymyślił plan, zgodnie z którym mogliby wydostać się z wieży. Niestety zostali schwytani przez strażników. Mężczyźni stwierdzili, że podżegacza należy ukarać, a resztę pozbawić jedzenia na trzy dni. Widząc zrozpaczonego Shô, Erza zamierzała zrzucić winę na siebie, ale uprzedził ją Jellal. Strażnicy uznali jednak, że wszystko zaplanowała Erza, po czym zabrali ją ze sobąManga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 78, strony 11-15 do komnaty, w której ją torturowali i wydłubali prawe oko. Wkrótce pomógł jej Jellal, ale sam też został złapany. Mająca wszystkiego dość jedenastoletnia Erza rozpoczyna bunt wśród niewolników, by uratować przyjaciela.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 80, strony 14-22 thumb|200px|left|Erza przybywa do Fairy Tail Wszystko idzie po jej myśli, ale tylko do chwili, kiedy przybywają magowie mający na celu stłumienie rewoltyManga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 81, strony 1-3. Udaje im się rozproszyć buntowników. Podczas ataku Erza widzi jak szczęka jej przyjaciela, Simona, zostaje zniszczona, a Rob poświęca się, by obronić ją przed potężnym zaklęciem. W złości po raz pierwszy aktywuje swoją magię, dzięki której zwraca wszystkie bronie i narzędzia przeciwko strażnikom, kończąc tym samym bunt.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 81, strony 9-20Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 82, strony 2-4 Kiedy niewolnicy spuszczają łodzie, by w końcu zaznać wolności, Erza udaje się do miejsca, w którym przetrzymywany był Jellal i odkrywa, że chłopak przeszedł wewnętrzną przemianę. Z dobrego i ciepłego zmienił się w brutalnego i posługującego się magią szaleńca, który zabił bezbronnych strażników. Opętany przez ducha Zerefa uważał, że jedyną wolnością jest dokończenie budowy Wieży Niebios i wskrzeszenie Mrocznego Maga. Erza odmawia mu pomocy, więc Jellal wysyła ją poza wieżę, pozwalając jej żyć, ponieważ pomogła mu pozbyć się strażników. Przed tym nakazuje jej zachować wszystko w tajemnicy przed rządem pod groźbą zabicia tych, którzy będą kontynuować budowę, włączając w to jej przyjaciół.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 82, strony 4-19 thumb|200px|Erza kontra Mirajane Jakiś czas później przyłącza się do Fairy Tail, gdzie przyzwyczaja się do noszenia zbroi i zachowuje dystans w stosunku do pozostałych magów.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 89, strony 10-11 Po tym, jak Gray Fullbuster, próbujący ciągle z nią walczyć, zobaczył ją płaczącą nad wodą, Erza stała się bardziej otwarta.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 89, strony 18-20 W międzyczasie Makarov Dreyar zaprowadził ją do swojej znajomej, Porlyusicii, która wszczepiła jej sztuczne prawe oko. Dziewczyna z radości zaczęła płakać, jednakże łzy leciały tylko po lewym policzku. Erza nie przejęła się tym za bardzo, uważając, iż dzięki temu wyleje połowę łez mniej.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 100, strony 2-4 thumb|left|200px|Erza wspomina swój Egzamin na Maga Klasy S Z wiekiem stawała się coraz bardziej surowa i zaczęła dyscyplinować pozostałych magów Fairy Tail. Wzięła na siebie odpowiedzialność za przerywanie walk między Grayem, a Natsu. Sama jednak ciągle rywalizowała i walczyła ze swoją rówieśniczką, Mirajane. Ich spór zakończyła rzekoma śmierć siostry Mirajane, Lisanny w X782 roku. W X780 roku Erza wzięła udział w Egzaminie na Maga Klasy S, w wyniku czego stała się najmłodszym magiem Fairy Tail, który uzyskał ten tytuł w wieku piętnastu lat.Manga Fairy Tail: Tom 27, Pytania i Odpowiedzi Fabuła Saga Kołysanka thumb|200px|left|Erza wraca do Magnolii Erza pojawia się pewnego dnia w gildii niosąc ze sobą pięknie udekorowany, olbrzymi róg potwora, którego pokonała w poprzedniej misji. Krótko po odłożeniu go na podłogę, zaczyna wydawać polecenia magom. Największą uwagę poświęca jednak Natsu i Grayowi, których chwali za dobre stosunki. Krótko po tym prosi ich, by utworzyli z nią drużynę i wspólnie udali się na misję.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 10, strony 10-14 Następnego dnia spotykają się na stacji, na której Erza zjawia się z wózkiem wypełnionym po brzegi bagażami. Zwraca się do Lucy, o której w gildii wyrażano się w samych superlatywach i włącza ją do zespołu. Kiedy oświadcza, że ich zadanie jest niebezpieczne, Natsu stawia jej warunek. Kobieta przystaje na jego propozycję walki po powrocie do Magnolii. W pociągu zachęca go do zajęcia miejsca obok niej. Chwilę później uderza nastolatka w podbrzusze, w wyniku czego ten traci przytomność.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 11, strony 5-10 thumb|200px|Erza podsłuchuje rozmowę magów o Lullaby Erza opowiada Grayowi i Lucy, że siedząc w gospodzie w Onibusie usłyszała rozmowę magów na temat Lullaby. Mężczyźni chcieli złamać trzymającą ją w ryzach pieczęć. Okazuje się, że za wszystkim stoi nazywany Bogiem Śmierci Erigor, As Gildii Eisenwald. Po wyjściu z pociągu, ku uciesze Graya, oświadcza, że udają się na spotkanie z Mrocznymi Magami. Będąc w mieście orientują się, iż zapomnieli o Natsu, który nieprzytomny pozostał w pociągu.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 11, strony 12-19 Erza nie może sobie wybaczyć pozostawienia Natsu. Wracają więc na stację, na której domaga się zatrzymania pociągu.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 12, strony 2-3 Cała trójka i błękitny Exceed doganiają lokomotywę jadąc powozem napędzanym magią Erzy. Uradowana Scarlet przytula Natsu, ale chwilę później uderza go z całej siły w twarz za niewysłuchanie wcześniej jej opowieści o zamiarach Gildii Eisenwald. Rozmawiając o Lullaby, Lucy przypomina się o Magii Śmierci. Informacja ta niepokoi Erzę, która od razu wraca na miejsce woźnicy.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 12, strony 13-19 Po osiągnięciu celu podróży okazuje się, że gildia Eisenwald przejęła już kontrolę nad stacją. Rudowłosa magini z Fairy Tail gwałtownie przyśpiesza, ostro wchodząc w zakręty. Obawia się, że ktoś może zagrać na śmiertelnym flecie.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 13, strony 2-6 thumb|200px|left|Erza kontra Gildia Eisenwald Przedzierają się przez tłum zgromadzony pod stacją w Oshibanie. Erza pyta każdego pracownika stacji o zamieszanie, ale mężczyźni nie chcą udzielić jej odpowiedzi, więc po kolei ich uderza. W końcu wchodzą do środka, gdzie na schodach porozrzucani leżą nieprzytomni strażnicy. Na peronie natomiast czekają na nich członkowie Gildii Eisenwald. Po wypowiedzi Erigora Erza orientuje się, że zamierza nadać kołysankę przez radiowęzełManga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 13, strony 8-20 Mężczyzna ucieka do pobliskiego pomieszczenia, więc Scarlet rozkazuje Natsu i Grayowi podążać za nim. Wściekła przywołuje miecz i rusza w kierunku mrocznych magów pewnych swojej przewagi. Chwilę później podmienia strój na Zbroję Niebiańskiego Koła. Wokół niej unoszą się w powietrzu miecze uformowane w okrąg. Sekundę później rzuca je w ich stronę, pokonując wszystkich przeciwników. Następnie rozkazuje Lucy, by podążała za jedynym, który uciekał z peronu.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 14, strony 2-14 Sama wychodzi na zewnątrz i przez megafon informuje ludzi, że grozi im niebezpieczeństwo. Ponownie pojawia się Erigor, który otacza stację Ścianą Wiatru, uniemożliwiając magom z Fairy Tail opuszczenie peronu.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 15, strony 4-15 Po krótkim starciu z Erigorem uświadamia sobie, że jego prawdziwym celem jest Miasto Clover, w którym Makarov i pozostali mistrzowie gildii mają swoje regularne spotkania. Przypomniawszy sobie o magii Kageyamy, który potrafił rozpraszać zaklęcia udaje się na jego poszukiwania. Wraz z Grayem odnajduje go pokonanego przez Natsu i żąda usunięcia Ściany Wiatru. Mężczyzna zostaje jednak dźgnięty w plecy przez towarzysza z gildii, który chciał go „uciszyć”.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 16, strony 2-20. Na szczęście Lucy dostaje od Happiego klucz Gwiezdnego Ducha, Virgo, której udaje przekopać się pod barierą i uwolnić magów. Przedtem Natsu przyprowadza jeszcze rannego Kageyamę, chcąc uratować mu życie. Po przedostaniu się na drugą stronę stacji, Erza rozgląda się wokoło szukając błękitnego Exceeda i Ognistego Zabójcę Smoków.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 17, strony 12-17 thumb|200px|Erza, Natsu i Gray walczą z Lullaby Ci udali się na poszukiwanie Erigora, podczas gdy Erza, Lucy i Gray z Kageyamą podążyli ich śladem w Magicznym Powozie. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 18, strony 2-5 Po dotarciu na miejsce, okazuje się, że Natsu pokonał „Boga Śmierci”. Kageyama kradnie Lullaby i porywa pojazd, aby samemu zabić Mistrzów w Clover. Erza i pozostali również zmierzają do tego miasta, ale kiedy odnajdują go w wielkim holu, są świadkami przekonywania Kageymay przez Makarova, by ten odstąpił od swojego zamiaru. Nagle Kołysanka zaczyna żyć własnym życiem, po czym uwalnia demona zapieczętowanego we flecie. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 20, strony 2-20 Wraz z Natsu i Grayem, Erza pokonuje potwora, przekształcając Lullaby na powrót w zwykły flet, ale przy okazji niszcząc też siedzibę spotkań Mistrzów. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 21, strony 2-21 thumb|200px|left|Erza i Siegrain Krótko po powrocie do Magnolii, Erza dotrzymuje danego słowa i walczy z Natsu przed budynkiem gildii. Zanim padło pierwsze uderzenie, pojawił się posłaniec Rady, który aresztował Erzę za zniszczenie spowodowane walką z Gildią Eisenwald. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 22, strony 9-19 Eskortowana na rozprawę, spotyka Siegraina, który wyjawia jej, że Rada chce zrobić z niej kozła ofiarnego, by pokazać swoją wyższość. Następnie przypomina jej, że ma nikomu nie wspominać o Wieży Niebios. Podczas procesu na salę wpada Natsu, nieumiejętnie przebrany za Erzę, nie wiedząc, że wszystko jest grą, a Scarlet nie otrzymałaby żadnej kary. W wyniku jego działań, oboje zostają aresztowani na jedną noc. Choć wściekła się na Natsu za jego bezmyślność, to przyznała, że jego determinacja w przywróceniu jej do domu, bardzo ją uszczęśliwiła. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 23, strony 5-20 Saga Wyspa Galuna thumb|200px|Erza po przybyciu na Wyspę Po powrocie do Fairy Tail, Natsu ponownie próbuje walczyć z Erzą. Jednakże kobieta uderza go mieczem, a nastolatek szybko traci przytomność. Chwilę później wszyscy członkowie gildii, poza Makarovem, zasypiają pod wpływem magii Mystogana, który wszedł do środka, by wziąć jakąś pracę.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 24, strony 2-10 Po tym, jak Lucy, Gray i Natsu ukradli zadanie klasy S, rozwścieczona Erza podąża za nimi na Wyspę Galunę po drodze porywając statek piracki.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 29, strony 19-20 Po przybyciu ratuje Lucy przed Sherry Blendy i zatrzymuje Maga Gwiezdnych Duchów wraz z Happym za działanie przeciwko gildii.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 34, strony 19-23 Następnego dnia, Gray wchodzi do jednego z namiotów porozstawianych na Wyspie. Odnajduje w nim związanych Lucy i Happiego oraz siedzącą obok nich Erzę. Kobieta rozkazuje mu opuścić Galunę, ponieważ naruszyli zasady Gildii.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 35, strony 5-8 Mag Lodu kategorycznie odmawia, oświadczając przy tym, że Erza może robić, co chce, ale on nie zamierza odchodzić. Zaskoczona samym faktem przeciwstawienia się jej osobie, postanawia ukarać ich dopiero po zakończeniu zadania i powrocie do Magnolii.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 35, strony 10-14 Erza atakuje Tobiego, by powstrzymać uwolnienie Deliory za pomocą Kropli Księżyca. Niestety nie udaje jej się tego dokonać na czas.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 42, strona 18 Okazuje się jednak, że demon od dawna nie żyje i praktycznie sam rozpadł się na kawałki.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 43, strony 14-15 Erza gasi entuzjazm swoich przyjaciół przypominając im, że misja nie została jeszcze ukończona, ponieważ w dalszym ciągu nie pomogli wieśniakom zdjąć z nich klątwy. Po powrocie do wioski Erza używa zbroi Giganta i z pomocą Natsu ciska włócznią w księżyc. Niszczą warstwę stworzoną przez Krople Księżyca, a Erza wyjaśnia, że wszyscy mieszkańcy pierwotnie byli demonami, które są w stanie zmienić się w ludzi, a nie odwrotnie, a warsta Kropli Księżyca ich zdezorientowała. Następnie wraz z Drużyną opuszcz wyspę, jako nagrodę biorąc tylko Klucz Gwiezdnych Duchów, a nie pieniądze. Później przypomina Natsu i pozostałym, że mimo wszystko po powrocie czeka na nich kara. Saga Phantom Lord Po powrocie z Wyspy Galuna, Erza i pozostali odkrywają, że gildia została zaatakowana przez Phantom Lord. Udają się więc do mieszkania Lucy, gdzie wyjaśnia, że ich przeciwnicy także posiadają w swych szeregach Smoczego Zabójcę.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 47, strony 1-16 Krótko po tym, członkowie Shadow Gear zostają pobici, czego konsekwencją jest Wojna Gildii.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 47, strony 20-23 Magowie z Fairy Tail szturmują siedzibę Phantom LordManga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 48, strony 7-9, ale po pokonaniu Makarova przez ArięManga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 49, strony 17-20, Erza zarządza odwrót.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 50, strony 3-7 thumb|200px|Erza powstrzymuje działo Jupiter Biorąc prysznic, Scarlet obwinia się o porażkę Makarova. W tym samym czasie poruszający się budynek Phantom Lord atakuje Fairy TailFairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 51, strony 14-20 za pomocą swojego Magicznego Działa. Erza zatrzymuje strzał Adamantową Zbroją, ale w konsekwencji traci przytomność.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 52, strony 2-12 thumb|left|200px|Erza z łatwością pokonuje Arię Zjawia się ponownie, podczas walki Natsu z Arią. Rozwścieczona sposobem, w jaki potraktował mistrza, szybko rozprawia się z przeciwnikiem.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 58, strony 9-20 Padając na ziemię, prosi Natsu, by ochraniał Lucy i oświadcza, że pewnego dnia będzie tym, który ją przewyższy.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 59, strony 17-18 Chwilę później odnajdują ją Gray i Elfman, przed którymi pojawia się sam Jose. Szybko pokonuje mężczyzn. Do walki przyłącza się także Scarlet, którą Mistrz Phantom Lord wypytuje o sposób, w jaki powstrzymała jego działo. Według kobiety pomogła jej w tym miłość do przyjaciół. Porla wybucha śmiechem, po czym oznajmia, że jest ona osobą, którą warto zabić. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 60, strony 2-10 thumb|200px|Erza uratowana przez Makarova Po pokonaniu Gajeela przez Natsu przypomina Jose, że przegrał wojnę, ponieważ nie wziął pod uwagę niszczycielskich zdolności Dragneela. Krytykuje go za powód, dla którego zaatakował Fairy Tail i broni Lucy. Wkrótce zostaje przez niego pokonana, ale ratuje ją Makarov,Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 64, strony 6-19 który kończy walkę za pomocą Prawa Wróżek'''Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 66, strony 2-8 Po pomocy przy odbudowie gildii, Erza towarzyszy Grayowi i Natsu w drodze do mieszkania Lucy. Nie zastają jej jednak w domu, więc czytają jej listy. W jednym z nich napisała, że zamierza wrócić do domu.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 67, strony 16-19 Dotarłszy do rezydencji Heartfiliów dostrzegają Lucy. Okazuje się, iż dziewczyna sprzeciwiła się swojemu ojcu i nie zamierza opuszczać Fairy Tail. Rozweseleni członkowie Drużyny Natsu wracają do Magnolii, nie mogąc uwierzyć w majątek, jaki należy do ojca Lucy.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 68, strony 16-19 Saga Loke thumb|left|150px|Erza jako książę Erza zostaje wysłana do teatru, który nie może wystawiać swoich sztuk, ponieważ odeszli z niego wszyscy aktorzy. Okazuje się, że uwielbia występować i bardzo przeżywa swoje pojawienie się na scenie. Przyrzeka pomóc właścicielowi teatru, nie dając dojść do słowa pozostałym członkom drużyny. Godzinami ćwiczy swoją rolę księcia. Jednakże podczas samego występu doznaje tremy i zapomina większość tekstu. W pewnej chwili za bardzo wczuwa się w swoją rolę, bo tnie na kawałki sukienkę Lucy. Magowie z Fairy Tail doprowadzają teatr do ruiny, ale i tak otrzymują owacje na stojąco rozsławiając sztukę Labiana.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 70, strony 5-20 Drużyna Natsu kończy prace i wkrótce wpadają na Lokiego. Lucy dziękuje mu za odnalezienie jej kluczy, ale mężczyzna zaczyna uciekać.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 71, strony 2-5 Następnego dnia Erza, wraz z Natsu, bierze udział w poszukiwaniach Lokiego.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 72, strona 18 Saga Wieża Niebios thumb|right|200px|Erza bawi się na plaży Erza jest jedną z osób zaproszonych przez Lokiego do drogiego kurortu. Po zabawie na plaży udaje się na balkon, gdzie zasypia. We śnie przypominają jej się wydarzenia z czasu, kiedy była niewolnikiem w Wieży Niebios. Chwilę po gwałtownym przebudzeniu w pokoju zjawia się Lucy, która zaprasza ją do kasyna znajdującego się w hotelu. Szybko podmienia swój strój kąpielowy na piękną, długą suknię i uśmiechnięta podąża za Heartfilią. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 75, strony 5-15 thumb|left|Erza wybiera się do kasyna Będąc w kasynie razem z Lucy gra w karty. Szczęście jej dopisuje, ale w pewnym momencie okazuje się, że rozgrywającym jest przyjaciel Erzy z dzieciństwa, Shô. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 75, strony 22-24 Krótko potem w wyniku rzucenia zaklęcia przez Simona gasną wszystkie światła w kasynie. Shô mający wystarczająco dużo czasu uwięził gości hotelu w kartach do gry.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 76, strony 6-9 W międzyczasie pojawia się kolejna znajoma Scarlet, Millianna, która wiąże Lucy, blokując tym samym jej magię. Shô oznajmia wtedy, że kiedyś uważali Erzę za przyjaciółkę, do chwili, kiedy ich zdradziła. Członkowie grupy oświadczają, iż zamierzają zabrać ją ze sobą, by mogła wrócić do "domu". Ta prosi Walliego by przestał, ale w odpowiedzi zostaje uderzona w plecy. Przed odejściem Buchanan daje Milliannie w prezencie nieprzytomnego Happiego. Shô nie może doczekać się powrotu do Wieży Niebios, gdzie oczekuje ich Jellal Fernandes. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 76, strony 9-20 Erza, związana linami Millianny budzi się na statku zmierzającym w stronę Wieży. Wtedy pojawia się Shô, który klęka obok i przytula ją prosząc o wybaczenie. Ma jednak żal o zdradę, jakiej się dopuściła względem swoich przyjaciół i Jellala. Erza ponownie wspomina czas, kiedy była więziona razem z Fernandesem. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 77, strony 15-20 Krótko po przybyciu do Wieży, zostaje wrzucona do więzienia. Shô informuje ją, iż zostanie tam do chwili rozpoczęcia "ceremonii", podczas której będzie ofiarą dla "Raju". Erza prosi, by nie wykorzystywali Systemu R do wskrzeszenia Czarnego Maga, Zerefa, ponieważ konsekwencje będą tragiczne. Później powala Shô na kolana uderzając go w twarz i udaje się na poszukiwania Jellala. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 78, strony 10-20 Po drodze walczy z kilkoma żołnierzami, których wypytuje o Fernandesa. W pewnej chwili natrafia na Natsu i pozostałych członków drużyny, którym towarzyszy również Juvia Lockser. Rozkazuje im wracać, ale Natsu odmawia, ponieważ Millianna więzi Happiego. Scarlet przeprasza przyjaciół, jednakże oznajmi im, iż czeka ich przegrana walka. Później opowiada o swojej przeszłości i Wieży Niebios. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 80, Pages 5-13 Tymczasem Jellal Fernandes używając swojej '''Magicznej Projekcji, Siegraina, zbiera w Magicznej Radzie głosy na możliwość odpalenia Etherionu. Erza mówi wszystkim, że Zeref był najpotężniejszym magiem jaki kiedykolwiek stąpał po Ziemii, stworzył straszne i brutalne potwory. Lucy zauważa, że Kołysanka ''mogła być jednym z nich. Później Lucy pyta Erzy, dlaczego uważa się za zdrajcę swoich dawnych przyjaciół. Erza nie potrafi odpowiedzieć jej na to pytanie, uważa jednak, że Jellal przez te osiem lat na pewno nie próżnował i próbował coś stworzyć. W tym momencie pojawia się Sho, słyszy co właściwie stało się osiem lat temu i nie może uwierzyć, że Jellal podstępem skłonił go do odbudowy Systemu R. Simon przybywa za nim oznajmiając, ze przez cały czas wiedział iż Jellal kłamie. Wszyscy decydują się na współpracę aby zatrzymać Jellala. Wszyscy wspierają Simona, który próbuje zatrzymać Natsu i Erzę, która próbuje zaatakować Jellala. Wszyscy dowiadują się, że nie mogą uciec ponieważ muszą pokonać członków Mrocznej Gildii Death Head. A dokładniej jedną z drużyn tejże gildii - Raven Trinity, którzy wynajęci zostali przez Jellala aby powstrzymać członków Fairy Tail, przez co on sam będzie bez problemu mógł odpalić Etherion. Po usłyszeniu tego wszystkiego Sho za pomocą swojej magii zamyka Erzę w jednej ze swych kart i ucieka z nią. Napotykają oni Ikarugę. Sho zostaje szybko przez nią pokonany. Ikaruga atakuje nadal znajdującą się w karcie Sho Erzę. Dzięki cięciu jej miecza udaje jej wydostać się na zewnątrz. Znienacka jej zbroja zostaje pocięta na kawałki co pokazuje, że nie jest ona w stani epomyślnie uniknąć jej ataków. Erza podmienia zbroję i rozpoczyna walkę. Wiele z jej zbroi zostaje zniszczonych przez Ikarugę, w końcu zmienia ona ubranie na zwykły strój składający się z bandaża owiniętego wokół jej piersi, a także czerwonych spodni z płomieniami na nogawkach. Erza wyjaśnia, iż w tej "zbroi" nie ma nic nadzwyczajnego. Że przez cały czas jej serce było w zbroi, sprawiało to że była ona słaba. A że w tamtej chwili nie miała żadnej, będzie w stanie ją pokonać. Nacierają na siebie a ich miecze zderzają sie ze sobą. Chociaż Tytania zostaje powalona na ziemię, jej atak był w stanie pokonać Ikarugę. Erza mówi Sho, aby wraz z innymi uciekał z wieży i zostawił Jellala dla niej, ponieważ tylko ona jest w stanie to zakończyć. Saga Festiwal Walk Erza wraca do gildii widząc ją rozbudowaną i we wspaniałym stanie, jej szczęście zostaje jednak przyćmione gdy dowiaduje się, że Gajeel z Phantom Lord postanowił dołączyć do Fairy Tail. Wyraża swoje obawy Makarowovi ten jednak uspokaja ją twierdząc, że obserwuje go. Później reportej magaznu "Czarodziej" przychodzi do Fairy Tail chcąc przeprowadzić wywiad z jej członkami. Prosi ją aby udzieliła sesji w nieco zmodyfikowanej wersji swojej zbroji Heart Kreuz a Erza zdumiewa wszystkich, wyrażając na to zgodę Podczas trwania festiwalu Erza rywalizuje o tytuł ''"Miss Fairy Tail". Pokazuje się w pięknej sukni w stylu Goth Lolita a Lucy stwierdza, że z pewnością wygra. Zostaje jednak, tak jak inne uczestniczki, zmieniona w kamień przez Evergreen. Saga Oración Seis Erza próbuje się dowiedzieć czegoś o Mystoganie, uświadamia sobie jednak, że Makarov nie wie nic na jego temat. Zakłopotana, Erza zastanawia się dlaczego on i Jellal posiadają tą samą twarz. Później, Erza wraz z resztą drużyny wyrusza na misję w celu złapania pewnego łajdaka, jest jednak zszokowana kiedy dowiaduje się że Lucy wyruszyła do Acalypha i zniszczyła sama gildię Naked Mummy. Po jakimś czasie Makarov informuje swoją gildię, że Sojusz Światła zamierza zlikwidować jedną z gildii należącą do Sojuszu Balam, Oracion Seis, a także, że Fairy Tail również odgrywa w tym swoją rolę. Drużyna Natsu zostaje przedstawicielami gildii. Wkrótce spotykają się z przedstawicielami Blue Pegasus, którymi okazują sie być Hibiki Lates, Eve Tearm, Ren Akatsuki oraz, ku przerażeniu Erzy, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki. Saga Edolas Saga Wyspa Tenrō Saga X791 Erza wraz z pozostałymi członkami Drużyny Tenrō zostaje uratowana przez Biscę, Alzacka, Jeta, Droya, Maxa, Warrena oraz magów z Blue Pegasus znanych powszechnie jako Trimens. Wysłuchuje opowieści Mavis Vermilion, która wyjawia, że to ona ich ocaliła, po czym znika. Scarlet wraca do gildii, gdzie wraz z Natsu, Gajeelem i Grayem pokonuje członków Twilight Ogre zastraszających Romea. Chwilę później zostają gorąco przywitani przez starszych już towarzyszy.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 255, strony 10-19 thumb|left|200px|Zapłata w stylu Fairy Tail Erza bierze udział w przyjęciu powitalnym. Jest zaskoczona wiadomością o ślubie Bisci i Alzacka oraz tym, że mają dziecko.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 256, strona 6 Spotyka ich jakiś czas później w mieście, gdzie opowiadają jej o Jellalu.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 256, strony 16-17 Wraz z Mirą towarzyszy Makarovowi, który udał się uregulować kwestę długów z Twilight Ogre. Tam podmienia zbroję na Zbroję Oczyszczenia, po czym zaczyna walczyć z całą gildią.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 256, strony 7-11 Saga Klucz Gwiaździstego Nieba Uwaga: Wydarzenia, które miały miejsce w tej sadze wydarzyły się tylko w anime i nie są kanonem. Saga Wielki Turniej Magiczny thumb|200px|Trening Erzy Erza wraz z kilkoma innymi członkami Fairy Tail udaje się na plażę, by przygotowac się do Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 261, strony 2-20 Następnego dnia zjawia się Virgo. Kobieta oznajmia, że Świat Gwiezdnych Duchów jest w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie i prosi ich o pomoc. Zostają więc przeniesieni do innego wymiaru, gdzie czeka na nich przyjęcie-niespodzianka, które zorganizowano by uczcić ich powrót. Po dniu świętowania, Panna informuje ich, że między tym światem, a Ziemią istnieją pewne zawirowania czasowe, a co za tym idzie stracili trzy miesiące treningu.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 262, strony 2-20 Po uświadomieniu sobie tej straszliwej wiadomości, zdesperowani siedzą na plaży, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co stało. W pewnej chwili kontaktują się z nimi Jellal, Ultear i Meredy. Po krótkim, udanym spotkaniu Ultear obiecuje podnieść ich moc aktywując tzw. "Drugie Źródło" za pomocą Łuku Czasu.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 263, strony 6-20 thumb|200px|left|Pocałunek Erzy i Jellala Erza i Jellal postanawiają porozmawiać na osobności, więc udają sie na plażę. Kobieta zapytuje o jego wspomnienia, które powróciły już w całości. Jellal oświadzcza, że jest gotowy na śmierć, jeżeli ta pragnie zemsty za to co stało się Simonowi. Scarlet kategorycznie zaprzecza uważając, że Simon nie pragnąłby czegoś takiego. Kiedy Fernandes oświadcza, iż według niego zakończenie życia byłoby jedynym zadośćuczynieniem za grzechy, Erza policzkuje go i chwyta za kołnierz, w wyniku czego oboje potykają się, po czym upadają na pole pełne kwiatów. Mężczyzna pochyla się w stronę Erzy i całuje ją. Chwilę później postanawia odepchnąć partnerkę, ponieważ, jak twierdzi, ma narzeczoną. Wieczorem Erza żegna Ultear, Meredy i Jellala.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 264, strony 5-17 Uśmiecha się pod nosem, wiedząc, że Fernandes nie jest dobrym kłamcą. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma narzeczonej, ale akceptuje jego decyzję.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 264, strona 20 thumb|200px|Erza dowiaduje się o zajętej pozycji Jakiś czas później Erza wraz z Natsu, Lucy, Grayem, Wendy, Happim i Carlą przybywa do stolicy Królestwa Fiore, Krokusu. Po spotkaniu z pozostałymi członkami gildii, udaje się do pokoju.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 265, strony 3-10 Kiedy Natsu, Gray, Lucy i Happy wracają do sypialni, zarzuca im spóźnienie. Przerywa im nagłe pojawienie się Lisanny i Elfmana. Następnie ogłoszone zostają eliminacje do Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego. Hologram w kształcie Dyniogłowego mężczyzny informuje ich o zasadach Podniebnego Labiryntu. Ich celem jest bowiem dotarcie do mety w pierwszej ósemce. Brakuje jednak Wendy w związku z czym nie mogą wziąć udziału w zawodach. Jej miejsce naprędce zajmuje Elfman. Wewnątrz pokonują pozostałe drużyny i tworzą mapę Labiryntu. W końcu udaje im się dotrzeć na Domus Flau... na ósmym, ostatnim miejscu.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 266, strony 2-19 thumb|200px|left|Erza wychodzi na arenę Erza i pozostali przebierają się w nowe drużynowe stroje, po czym obserwują kolejne drużyny wchodzące na Domus Flau. Dowiadują się, iż w Turnieju biorą udział przedstawiciele Raven Tail, którzy wcześniej zaatakowali Wendy i Carlę.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 267, strony 2-19 Szokuje ją pojawienie się drugiego zespołu Fairy Tail, w skład którego wchodzą Gajeel Redfox, Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar, Juvia Lockser i Jellal Fernandes przebrany za Mystogana. Kilka minut później zaznajamiają się z zasadami Ukrycia. Na ochotnika do pierwszej konkurencji zgłasza się Gray.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 268, strony 4-19 Po jego przegranej tłum wygwizduje Fairy Tail. W obronie Fullbustera staje Natsu, ale Erza powstrzymuje go od zbyt pochopnych działań.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 269, strony 21-22 Do walki zostaje wybrana Lucy, która ma zmierzyć się z Flare Coroną. Erza dodaje jej więc otuchy przed pojedynkiem.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 271, strona 2 Po zwycięstwie Flare, której pomógł jeden z członków drużyny, na arenę wychodzą Jellal i Jura. Ultear interweniuje nie chcąc, by Jellal ujawnił swoją prawdziwą tożsamość, w wyniku czego przegrywa walkę. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 274, strony 16-18 Po nieudanym pierwszym dniu, członkowie gildii idą świętować do pobliskiego baru.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 275, strony 2-3 Pojawia się w nim stary rywal Erzy, Bacchus. Zapytana o niego przez Lucy, oznajmia, że kilka razy z nim walczyła, ale nigdy nie udało im się zakończyć sporu. Swoim oświadczeniem szokuje Natsu, Lucy i Graya.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 275, strony 16-18 Podczas walk drugiego dnia Turnieju Erza jest poruszona największym sekretem Tobiego. Kiedy jego skarb zostaje zniszczony przez Kurohebiego, rozwścieczona omal sama nie wskakuje na arenę.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 277, strony 12-13 Później wspiera Elfmana przed jego walką z Bacchusem.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 277, strona 16 Obserwuje także potyczki Mirajane i Jenny i komentuje Duszę Szatana: Sytri Mirajane. thumb|200px|Spotkanie Erzy i Millianny Po zakończeniu drugiego dnia, Erza i Jellal spotykają się pod mostem w Krokusie. Rozmawiają o nagłym zniknięciu tajemniczego źródła magii, które wcześniej pojawiało się na każdym turnieju. Jellal decyduje się na dyskretną obserwację organizatorów, ale Erza nakazuje mu się nie przemęczać. Potem każde z nich udaje się w swoją stronę.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 281, strony 6-7 Idąc do mieszkania zostaje zaczepiona przez magini z Mermaid Heel, którą okazuje się być Millianna.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 281, strony 9-10 Kobiety siadają na ławce, gdzie rozmawiają o jej przyłączeniu się do gildii, a także o wciąż podróżujących Wallym i Shô. Erza wspomina Kagurę i jej niesamowite zdolności. Później pyta o miecz kobiety nazywany Arcywrogiem. Millianna wyjaśnia, że został on wykuty do zabicia człowieka, który zrujnował jej życie, Jellala Fernandesa.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 281, strona 23 Według Millianny Erza również go nienawidzi za to, że uczynił z nich niewolników i zabił Simona. Mająca poczucie winy Scarlet w odpowiedzi spogląda jedynie w inną stronę.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 281, strona 24 Jakiś czas później patrzy na miasto i rozmyśla o swojej rozmowie z Millianną. Przyłącza się do niej Gray. Kiedy pyta o jej samopoczucie, ta zmienia temat. Chłopak wyjaśnia, że udało mu się wydostać z "bałaganu" związanego z Juvią i Lyonem. Erza zachęca go do wyjaśnienia uczuć względem Juvii, po czym udaje się w stronę pokoju.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 282, strony 12-15 thumb|Erza po zwycięstwie nad pandemonium. Trzeciego dnia Wielkiego Magicznego Turnieju, Erza zgłasza się na ochotnika do konkurencji nazwanej Pandemonium. Polegała ona na pokonaniu potworów różnorakich poziomów, za co zawodnik otrzymywał punkty. Przedstawiciele poszczególnych drużyn najpierw losowali numerki, które miały posłużyć za kolejność. Erza wyciągnęła jedynkę, poi czym zażądała walki z całą setką demonów. Ku zaskoczeniu organizatorów i publiczności ukończyła konkurencję.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 284, strony 7-20 Po zwycięstwie Millianny nad Semmesem, Erza jest pod wrażeniem jej umiejętności, jednakże po chwili spogląda na nią nieco zatroskanym wzrokiem.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 286, strona 9 Gdy organizator ogłasza kolejną walkę, Erza jest w szoku, ponieważ przeciwnikiem Laxusa ma być przedstawiciel gildii jego ojca nazywany Alexeiem.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 287, strona 15 Krótko po rozpoczęciu pojedynku Laxus zostaje bez szans, co jeszcze bardziej zaskakuje Tytanię. Jednakże kilka minut później okazuje się, że wszystko było jedynie iluzją, a Alexei to w rzeczywistości sam Ivan Dreyar. Laxus natomiast zdołał bez odniesienia jakichkolwiek obrażeń pokonać całą Drużynę Raven Tail. Jest pod wrażeniem dobroci Lucy, kiedy ta zauważa, iż Laxus nie musiał aż tak pobić Flare Corony.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 287, strona 12 Ostatnia walka tego dnia rozgrywa się między Wendy, a Chelią Blendy reprezentującą Drużynę Lamia Scale. Erza uśmiecha się widząc Marvell rzucającą w stronę przeciwniczki Lśniącą Falę: Niebiańskie Wiertło, czym udowadnia, że jej umiejętności są na wyższym poziomie.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 288, strona 15 Jednakże, kiedy Chelia podnosi się z ziemi nie mając na sobie ani jednego zadrapania, Scarlet słusznie zauważa, że nie jest łatwą przeciwniczką.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 288, strona 18 Walka trwa nadal, a Erza jest coraz bardziej zaskoczona determinacją Wendy, która doprowadza do remisu.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 289, strona 4Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 289, strona 12 Po zakończeniu kolejnego dnia rywalizacji, Erza udaje się do baru z pozostałymi członkami Fairy Tail, gdzie zamierzają świętować. Lucy zauważa, że rany Erzy szybko się goją. Ta jednak uważa, że to zasługa umiejętności Porlyusicii.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 290, strona 14 Mimo sprzeciwu, np. Lucy Gray, Natsu i Happy postanowili posurfować na beczkach. Erza nie dając dobrego przykładu przyłącza się do nastolatków.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 290, strona 17 thumb|200px|Erza grozi Sabertooth 4 Lipca Erza dopinguje Lucy, która bierze udział w Morskiej Bitwie.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 291, strona 6 Kiedy w bańce zostaje jedynie Lucy i magini z Sabertooth, Minerva, Erza spostrzega, że kobieta potrafi podgrzewać wodę.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 291, strona 15. W końcu zaczyna torturować Heartfilię, czym rozwściecza Erzę, Graya i Natsu zaniepokojonych stanem zdrowia Lucy. Minerva jednak stoi dumna i zadowolona ze swojego zwycięstwa.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 291, strona 22 Erza obserwuje wychodzącą z wody Minervę, po czym powstrzymuje Graya i Natsu przed zaatakowaniem kobiety. Grozi Sabertooth oznajmiając, że zrobili sobie wrogów z najgorszej możliwej gildii. Już w gabinecie pielęgniarskim wraz z Grayem pocieszają Lucy, która przeprasza za swoją porażkę. Chwilę później do pokoju wchodzi Makarov, po czym oznajmia, że organizatorzy złączyli ich drużyny. Toteż członkami nowego zespołu zostają Erza, Natsu, Gray, Laxus i Gajeel. Po wyjściu na arenę Tytania spogląda na Minervę.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 292, strony 3-17 Zobaczywszy Nichiyę i Ichiyę Erza traci przytomność. Przed upadkiem ratuje ją stojący obok Gajeel.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 293, strona 4 Jakiś czas później jest wyraźnie zaskoczona porażką Bacchusa i Rockera.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 293, strona 11 Przed walką Smoczych Zabójców, Erza nakazuje Gajeelowi i Natsu by pokazali na co ich stać.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 294, strona 1 Po wejściu przez Rogue i Stinga w tryb Smoczej Siły uświadamia sobie, że Natsu posiadł tę zdolność po zjedzeniu Etherionu w Wieży Niebios. Tym bardziej zadziwia ją umiejętności magów z Sabertooth potrafiących osiągnąć ten poziom siłą woli.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 295, strony 4 i 10 Magia i Umiejętności Podmiana: Rycerz '(換装 別名 ザ・ナイト ''Kansō Betsumei Za Naito): Podmiana jest podstawową magią Erzy, którą opanowała już do perfekcji. Pozwala jej ona na szybką zamianę broni, zbroi, czy ubrań w zależności od aktualnej potrzeby. Typ thumb|left|Erza "zapisuje" sukienkę, aby móc ją podmienić podmiany, którym się posługuje nazywany jest '''Rycerzem. Tytania zasłynęła ze swojej umiejętności dokonywania niezwykle szybkich wymian swojego ekwipunku. Ponadto jest jedynym znanym magiem, który potrafi to robić podczas walki. Rozsławiło ją to nie tylko w Magnolii, ale i w całym Królestwie Fiore. Dzięki tej zdolności zyskała przydomek "Tytania".Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 14, strony 9-13 thumb|right|Tutaj Erza może zmieniać zbroje i stroje do podmiany Magia Miecza (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): W wyniku stosowania swojej rycerskiej podmiany Erza opanowała także sztukę władania mieczem. Ten rodzaj magii, jak sam wskazuje, skupia się na użytkowaniu ostrzy. Erza wykorzystuje je do rozmaitych magicznych ataków. Rodzaje miecza są zależne od zbroi, którą akurat ma na sobie, co czyni z niej śmiertelnie niebezpieczną przeciwniczkę podczas bliższych starć. Dodatkowo potrafi kierować swoją bronią przy pomocy Telekinezy, co pozwala jej na zadawanie ciosów oponentom znajdującym się poza zasięgiem Tytanii.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 14, strony 11-12 Sztuczne Oko: Prawe oko Erzy jest sztuczne, jednakże dzięki niemu jest ona odporna na niektóre ataki. Ekwipunek * Zbroja Heart Kreuza: codzienna zbroja Erzy, zaprojektowana na zamówienie. * Zbroja Niebiańskiego Koła '(天輪の鎧 ''Tenrin no Yoroi):Zbroja, której Erza używa do pokonania dużej liczby przeciwników. Sama zbroja jest srebrna i wyposażona w parę anielskich skrzydeł, napierśnik składa się z florystycznych elementów, zakrywających klatkę piersiową, na biodrach ma ozdobny pas, zwieńczony długą białą spódnicą. Na głowie znajduje się diadem z parą skrzydeł znajdujących się nad uszami. Broń stanowią dwa miecze w dłoni i wiele (do nawet 200) krążących w około Erzy. :* '''Blumenblatt: Erza atakuje przeciwnika z mieczami wirującymi w około niej. :*'Circle Sword': Miecze najpierw szybko wirują w około Erzy, a potem szybko atakują jej przeciwników. :*'Trinity Shot': Erza atakuje przeciwnika z mieczami ułożonymi w formacji delta. * Zbroja Czarnego Skrzydła (黒羽の鎧 Kureha no Yoroi): Zbroja ta zwiększa niszczycielskie zdolności Erzy. Erza walczy jednym, pótoraręcznym mieczem i ma skrzydła jak nietoperz. * Zbroja Płomiennej Cesarzowej '(炎帝の鎧 ''Entei no Yoroi): Obniża siłę ataku ognistego o 50%. Wyglądem przypomina trochę smoka. * '''Zbroja Giganta (巨人の鎧 Kyojin no Yoroi): To mocno zabudowana, żółta zbroja zwiększająca moc rzucania. Erza używa w niej dzidy. * Zbroja Adamantowa (金剛の鎧 Kongō no Yoroi): Zbroja nieprawdopodobnie zwiększająca obronę. Erza nie ma w niej broni tylko dwuczęściową tarczę. * Zbroja Purgatora (煉獄の鎧 Rengoku no Yoroi): Jedna z najpotężniejszych zbroi Erzy, podobno kto ją zobaczył nie mógł o tym powiedzieć, ponieważ nie przeżył. Zbroja jest czarna, a Erza używa w niej maczugi nabitej kolcami. * Zbroja Cesarza Piorunów (雷帝の鎧 Raitei no Yoroi): Obniża siłę ataku piorunem o 50%. Bardziej przypomina tunikę, niż zbroję. Erza używa w niej halabardy. * Zbroja Lotu '(飛翔の鎧 ''Hishou no Yoroi): Przypomina nie co strój geparda z parą uszu na głowie. Erza używa miecza. * '''Suknia z Yūen (悠遠の衣 Yūen no Koromo): Erza uzywa halabardy, a sama zbroja jest pięknym kimonem. *[[Zbroja Porannej Gwiazdy|'Zbroja Porannej Gwiazdy']]' '(明星の鎧 Myoujou no Yoroi): Przypomina nieco Niebiańskie Koło, umożliwia wystrzeliwanie ognistych pocisków. Gdy Erza ją nosi może użyć ataku:. :*'Przecinacz Fotonów' (光粒子の剣 Hikari Ryūshi no Ken): Erza wystrzeliwuje potężny pocisk energetyczny. *'Zbroja Armadura Wróżki '(his. Aramadura to Zbroja jap. 妖精の鎧 Yousei no Yoroi): Podobno najpotężniejsza zbroja Erzy, nosząca dumną nazwę od gildii, którą Erza kocha. *'Zbroja Królowej Mórz: '''Zmniejsza siłę wodnego ataku o 50%. Zbroja ta upodabnia Erze do morskiego stworzenia. *'Pożegnalna Zbroja Fairy Tail: 'Zbroja w której Erza odprawia Ceremonie Pożegnalną Fairy Tail Walki i Wydarzenia Ciekawostki *Erza jest aktualną Miss Fairy Tail. *Staje się dużo bardziej towarzyska po walce z Jellalem. *Jej ulubionym strojem, jest strój króliczka, bo "uszka są słodkie". *Jest bardzo dobra w grach hazardowych. *Jej tytuł ''Tytania, pochodzi z powieści Williama Szekspira, pt. Sen Nocy Letniej, gdzie była ona Królową thumb|Pierwszy projekt ErzyElfów (czyli Wróżek). *W mandze po sadze Wieża Niebios, zmienia zbroję, ponieważ jej poprzednia została zniszczona przez Ikarugę. W anime cały czas nosi tę samą. *Jedna z najbardziej popularnych postaci w serii. *Na każdą podróż bierze wielkie ilości bagażu. *Uwielbia występować na scenie, chociaż z tremy często myli jej się tekst. *Od odcinka 41 jej prawe oko zaczyna łzawić jak prawdziwe. *W pierwotnej wersji Mashima nadał Erzie bardziej "dziki" wygląd. Używała włóczni zamiast miecza i zawsze towarzyszyły jej ptaki. Jak Mashima powiedział, chciał stworzyć postać kobiety, której Natsu może się bać. *Pochodzi z wioski Rosemary, tak jak Kagura (którą Erza ocaliła przed losem niewolnicy w Wieży Niebios) i Simon. *W OVA "Witamy w Wróżkowych Wzgórzach", Levy zdradza Lucy, że Erza lubi powieści o tematyce lekko erotycznej. * Napewno żywi jakieś głębsze uczucia do Jellal'a. *Na początku mangi Erza ma długą grzywkę w Anime grzywkę równo pociętą pod brwiami z przedziałkiem z lewej strony. Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Magowie Klasy-S Kategoria:Drużyna Natsu Kategoria:Niewolnicy z Wieży Niebios